


Geek and Sundry  (Fanart Only)

by justaddgigi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Celebrity Crush, M/M, Plot Bunny, Work Up For Adoption, chief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:32:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a celebrity baker/chef  and owner a bakery called Geek and Sundry in San Fransisco.  Derek Hale has a bit of a crush on him,  which his incorrigible siblings never stop teasing him about. They accidentally bump into each other one day and then all hell promptly breaks loose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was just a plot bunny that wouldn't go away. And since I can't write worth a lick, I decided to make this book cover instead. This plot bunny is up for adoption. And if you write this plot bunny you are more than welcome to use this book cover for your own cover art. Just let me know in the comments of this post. All I ask is for you to credit me. If you want to see more of my works you can [here](http://gigikiersten.com) or you can hang out with me on [my tumblr.](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com)

## The eBook cover

## The 3D Mockup (Courtesy of CoverVault.com) 

 


End file.
